Winx Club - Episode 117
Secrets within Secrets is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Red Fountain is holding an Exhibition and all the specialists are either sparing or competing against each other, practicing for the upcoming event. While Saladin and Codatorta watch from the aisles, Saladin compliments on the progress. He has high hopes that everything will run smoothly, and sees that this will be a great opportunity for Red Fountain to present itself. Especially, since many important people will be attending. At Alfea, in Stella's room, Bloom is putting a plant conditioner, concocted by Flora, onto Stella's hair. Stella realizes Bloom is pondering over something and points it out to her. Bloom then asks if it was obvious to which Stella replies yes. Bloom then opens up on her problems; who she is, what is Lake Roccaluce and many others. Stella knows the past cannot be modified but the present can and she urges Bloom to call Brandon. Though Bloom is a bit hesitant, Stella is able to coax her into it, reasoning that they "need to clear the air". Stella then steps out of her room, Bloom panics and asks her where she is going. Stella says she needs to wash the conditioner out of her hair and leaves Bloom alone. After she leaves, Bloom dials Brandon's number and he answers. He says that he is glad she had called and Bloom begins to explain to him what exactly happened on their trip to Cloud Tower - the Trix had tricked her, falsifying her heritage. After that discussion, she moves onto something she had wanted to talk about - the two of them. She feels there is something special between them and as she brings up the subject, Brandon on the other hand, is looking at a picture of a girl on his desk. He suddenly says he needs to go and abruptly ends the call. He apologizes to her after that. Bloom is surprised and looks a little upset. Stella then enters the room and asks how it went, Bloom explains to her that he sounded distant. Stella then says that they should wait until after the exhibition before calling him back. Back at Red Fountain, Brandon, in need of advice, turns to Timmy. Brandon reveals his true feelings to him, he loves Bloom and does not want marry his arranged fiancee, Diaspro. Timmy gives him the advice in that he needs to come clean and explain everything to Bloom or he will end up losing her. Brandon feels that Timmy is right, but tells him it is not easy and heads out of his room. Riven walks by, overhearing their conversation and Brandon bumps into him. Riven then insults Bloom with lies that Darcy had told him, Brandon becomes angry and punches Riven in the stomach. Riven retaliates and they both start fighting in the dorm's hallway. Sky intervenes and breaks them up, he asks if Brandon is okay and then comes to see if Riven is. Riven brushes off his concern and Sky then says the he has been a pain ever since he became friends with Darcy and warns him that the witches are just using him and are not actually friends. Riven then retorts and questions, in a sad tone as to whom are his friends. Headmaster Saladin comes to see what the commotion between them was all about, and scolds them, reminding them that the exhibition is nearing and to get ready. Out in the arena where the exhibition will be held, some of the guests are already taking their seats and Griffin is one of them. She sits next to Faragonda and they talk about Griffin's decision on expelling the Trix. Griffin is sad that she had lost such excellent students but Faragonda says that though they are young, they have mastered black magic and are dangerous. Supervising them should be consider but both agree that it because of they were expelled it would be now difficult to. In Tecna and Musa's room, Stella, Flora and Bloom come in. Flora asks the two of them to talk some sense into Bloom because she wants to go to the exhibition. This is a problem because Bloom does not have an invitation, and Musa asks why. Bloom finally explains to them that she needs to know why Brandon has been avoiding her. Stella then asks if Bloom likes him, Bloom at first denies it saying that they are just friends, then Stella reasons that if she does not like him she would not be so desperate to see him, especially when it meant breaking the rules. It is then that Bloom somewhat confirms her feelings for him, but wants to know how Brandon feels. With that, the girls decide to help her. At Red Fountain, the girls are stopped by one of the guards. When questioned on their unauthorized visit to Red Fountain, they tried to fool the guard but then ran and hid inside another part of Red Fountain. The exhibition begins with a hover bike performance by Timmy, Riven, Sky and Brandon. Bloom is walking through a hallway and notices very important people walking towards her. She moves out of their way and is stunned by their presences. As she continues her way, distracted, she ends up bumping into someone - Diaspro. Diaspro then drops something. After they both fall, Bloom looks up and sees a holographic projection of Brandon emitting from the object Diaspro had just dropped. Diaspro stands up, berates Bloom for her clumsiness and calls her a peasant. She then picks up her fallen item, proclaims that Brandon is her boyfriend and that Bloom is forbidden to look at him. She snubs Bloom and walks off. Bloom is in complete disbelief and distraught, she assumes that the Trix are toying with her again. In another Red Fountain hallway, Stella complains about the wait and wants to see Sky. She wistfully compliments Sky's handsomeness, intelligence, strength and money. Musa wants Stella to clarify if her feelings for him were real or is it his fortune she is after. Stella replies that beautiful things should be together otherwise it would be a waste and then they head off. Back at the arena, where Diaspro was sitting, Bloom gives her a note, she takes it and reads it, apparently it says that Sky wants to see her. Bloom then says she will take Diaspro to Sky. Diaspro politely excuses herself from the King and Queen of Eraklyon and follows Bloom, taking her guard with her. The three of them enter the hallway and with no eyewitnesses, Bloom uses magic to put the guard to sleep. Bloom now demands Diaspro to reveal which Trix she was. Diaspro becomes confused and scolds Bloom for her rude behavior towards her because she is a princess. Seeing as she will not talk Bloom transforms and attacks her. The specialists continue their performance, with Riven, Timmy, Sky and Brandon doing laps on their hover bikes. However, Riven intercepts Sky and Brandon, causing the two of them to fall off their bike. Brandon and Sky are unharmed and the two head towards Riven to teach him a lesson. Timmy intervenes and reminds them it is time for the dragon show. The doors open and the dragons step out. Stella then finds a crevice in the door and she looks through it. The girls all shove each other to get a peek of the exhibition. In a basement, Bloom had provoked Diaspro enough that she transforms to defend herself. She grabs Bloom's feet as Bloom tries to fly away, demanding an explanation for her assault. Bloom exclaims that she is one of the Trix and is then thrown onto the floor. Bloom retaliates by kicking her back. Diaspro conjures up a magic ring to restrain Bloom and reveals that she is Princess Diaspro and is Prince Sky's fiancee. The two of them continue fighting. While the specialists perform their dragon demonstration, Brandon deploys his revenge against Riven for the biking incident by throwing his boomerang at him. This causes Riven to repay it by sending his dragon to attack Brandon's. They pit the dragons against each other and Codatorta comes to take control before it gets out of hand. He gets on top of another dragon and stops Riven and Brandon's dragons from fighting. Suddenly, the ground below starts to crack and smoke emits from it. As the smoke clears, it reveals Bloom and Diaspro's battle, continuing in the air. They are now fighting in front of the large crowd, throwing a few attacks at each other with Bloom finally manages to beat Diaspro. Diaspro is sent plunging onto the ground and Brandon runs towards them. Diaspro gets up and latches onto Brandon, calling out to him as "Sky". Bloom is now confused and calls out to him. Diaspro then angrily corrects Bloom that Brandon is actually Prince Sky of Eraklyon and her fiancé. Before Diaspro could say anything further, Sky interrupts and tries to talk to Bloom, ignoring Diaspro. Bloom becomes overwhelmed with the new-found truth and devastatingly lands on the ground. Saladin asks Faragonda if that is her student and Faragonda confirms it. Saladin comments on Bloom's disruption of his exhibition and Faragonda apologizes. Griffin then gladly states to Faragonda that it is not only her students who can be disruptive. The other Winx, who were watching through the door, were fighting over who gets to watch next. Stella stops this bickering and looks through the crevice. King Erendor calls out to the real Brandon, he runs to his King and knells. Stella is appalled with this discovery. King Erendor scolds Brandon harshly for putting his son in danger and leaves the exhibition with his wife. Bloom, still distressed, has come to a decision. Major Events *Red Fountain is holding an exhibition. *The tension between Sky and Riven increase. *Sky has a fiance, Diaspro. *Bloom and Stella learn the truth about Brandon (Prince Sky) and Sky (Brandon). Debuts *Headmaster Saladin *Princess Diaspro *Erendor *Samara Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Erendor *Samara *Specialists **Brandon **Prince Sky **Riven **Timmy *Princess Diaspro *Saladin *Faragonda *Griffin *Codatorta Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda *Michael Alston Baley as Professor Saladin *Dan Green as Brandon (Sky) *Frank Frankson as Sky (Brandon) *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Veronica Taylor as Diaspro *Marc Thompson as King Erendor *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dani Shaffel as Tecna Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *The Trix do not appear in this episode, though all three of their names were mentioned. *In the 4Kids dub this is Veronica Taylor's first involvement in Winx Club, even though she, Lisa Ortiz, Dan Green and Rachael Lillis worked together in other series before and after this one. These include "Maetel Legend", "Slayers Next", and "Pokemon". *Since Sky and Brandon lied to Stella and Bloom about their identities and Riven is with the Trix, Timmy is the only Specialist of the squad that they can trust. *In the 4Kids dub, the Winx Club had their powers diluted. *Despite being a princess, Stella was not invited. *Along with this episode, redone clips of episodes, 8, 13, 14, 15 and 18 were used in the Winx Special: Revenge of the Trix. Mistakes *Stella's lower part of her hair is green as Bloom puts the plant conditioner on it, when the scene zooms out a bit, Stella's hair is no longer green. *While Faragonda talks to Griffin, at a certain point she does not have her lips. *When Sky (Brandon) goes to see if Brandon (Sky) is hurt, in the background where the Erendor and Samara are sitting, Diaspro and her guard are still sitting there even though both had left already. *The scene where Brandon is called by King Erendor, Diaspro is missing the middle part of her corset. *Flora is missing her yellow streaks when the girls fight over who gets to watch the exhibition. Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake.jpg|On the upper left hand corner, Diaspro and her guard are still there. Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg|Flora's missing yellow streaks. Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 3.jpg|Diaspro's uncolored corset. Quotes "What do you mean Brandon?! This is Sky, Prince of Eraklyon, successor to the throne and my future husband! Now I--" '- Diaspro' "Hey wait! Bloom I... I..." '- Sky' "Huh!? Hey!! Argh!!!"' ''- Stella after she finds out that Sky is Brandon.'' Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume